


Don't Let Me Go

by tranquilstyles



Series: Don't Let Me Go [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M, Love, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Louis, Series, dont let me go, idk what else, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tranquilstyles/pseuds/tranquilstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short,ragged breaths escaped the young male's lips, escaping every second he sat waiting. The night seems to be repeating for the past number of months. He felt alone, more alone than ever on this night. He couldn't get the feel out, it's become his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> kind of my take on harry's song, but i guess it could be an independent plot. it's so short im ashamed.promise for longer chapters yeey. first actual writing so shh dont judge me if its bad.xx

Short,ragged breaths escaped the young male's lips, escaping every second he sat waiting. The night seems to be repeating for the past number of months. He felt alone, more alone than ever on this night. He couldn't get the feel out, it's become his best friend. Harry Styles was tired of not being able to have Louis Tomlinson with him.The harsh flick of the clock hand rose him from his current state, deciding he should get some rest. Short, Footsteps echoed the dark hallway, the dim shadow of the boy trailing after his dragging feet. A light broke through when Harry opened the bedroom door, months since he shared it. A light headed,blind feeling rushed over him as he took in the surroundings, everything the same as every other given dusk. Louis promised, it would be the one night they shared together, promised they would feel each other's warmth as they lay together. It never once came up that Harry might be delusional, but right now, he felt like it. The thought of Louis never coming back frightened him to death, just as much as the thought of Louis never loving him. 

A flash of light was visible from just under the foot of the bed; shining directly at Harry as if it had wanted him to find it. Back muscles ached from hours of sitting, almost restricting Harry to bend down to gently pick up the item. The single pair of eyes in the room widened when they saw what was held by the hands, almost not even believing the sight. Tears prickled the corners of the gentle tissue. The first time they met; it seemed so long ago. The two faces smiling at the camera were nearly unrecognizable. Just a few years ago, they were actually _happy _. Why had it become like _this _? Harry was alone in the room, miserable and weak. Louis was out, either another set up or dealing with more press. Whenever the two spent time together,just them two, it was always either for short periods during breaks or in between shows. Any other given time they were forced away from eachother. In no way at all, had any of them thought it would turn this way. The pair were quite optimistic about their relationship, looking at the bright side, so naive. Now, Harry was on the realistic side. It hit him like a heavy rainstorm out of a clear blue sky, reality, that is. Louis, on the other hand doesn't seem to notice, Harry thinks. Louis thinks Harry is perfectly stable; standing upright and pure. It's really the opposite now. Harry was stuck in a void, pools of black water drowning him further every time he fought. He tried reaching out, to grab something, anything, but nothing was near. He was alone in this dark world and he didn't like it one bit. Louis wasn't there to help him, to save him. It really wasn't Louis' fault though, they were kept apart and they couldn't do anything. He just wished that Louis would realize what's happening in front of him, and not what the rest of the world sees. Harry brought the now damp photograph to his heart, pressing lightly. Eyes shut and finger tips slightly shaking. _Don't let me go.. _______

____Soft,warm hands rubbed up and down Harry's back blandly. A light kiss was pressed at the top of his spine. _"I love you." _The delicate words left Louis' lips. Louis smiled slightly as he let his eyes fall on his boyfriend. Harry was beautiful,every bit of him was fascinating and full of wonders. His natural harmless puppy dog face, which could turn into a fearless lion at any point. The amount of times Louis had to pinch himself to believe that Harry was his is countless. No less than hundreds, maybe even thousands. The first time they met, Louis was taken aback by the boys lack of shyness, introducing himself right away. He was a talented young lad, never lacking the energy to try something new. What Louis adored the most, though, was the observant side of Harry. There are times where Harry just sits, and studies an object, human, anything, and notices every little detail. For Louis' 20th birthday Harry had gifted Louis a list of everything he loved about him. Louis was beyond surprised by the amount of traits Harry had listed off. He hadn't even known he had some. Times like this Louis is positive Harry knows him better than himself.______

 _ _ _ _ _ _Minutes later Harry shifted around quite a bit before his eyes opened. _"Lou..?" _Harry's voice sounded awfully vulnerable, much unlike himself. _"Hey baby.." _Louis spoke quietly, his finger stroking Harry's face gently. The younger adult scrunched up his face, looking up at his boyfriend. _"Where were you last night?" _Barely audible, but Louis still managed to hear. Louis shut his eyes in guilt and sorrow. He was held back with Eleanor, having to appear at yet another Top Shop fashion show. He explained this and felt truly terrible watching Harry's face change with emotion every word. _"I'm really sorry Harry..But you're alright, yeah?" Harry let out a small breath and forced a smile out. _"Yeah, I'm fine." ________________

 _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _


End file.
